


Hemaphobia

by DarlaBlack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Blood, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaBlack/pseuds/DarlaBlack
Summary: A decontamination shower... of sorts.





	Hemaphobia

 

> _“So, Mulder, where’s your little partner?”_
> 
> _“She wouldn’t come. She’s afraid of her love for you.”_
> 
> _“She’s tasty.”_
> 
> _“You know, Frohike, it’s men like you that give perversion a bad name.”_
> 
> _\- The X-Files,_  “Blood”

 

**Franklin, PA  
July, 1994**

Mulder needed to wash off his dousing of pesticides, and he also needed to calm the fuck down. He hadn’t even laughed at her paranoia joke, he was wound so tight. Just a month without her and look what he’d gotten himself into so far—chased through the jungle by paramilitary, swimming in the New Jersey sewer, and now saturated in poison in the middle of the night. He really couldn’t be left alone. Scully thought maybe he could use a reminder of that.

“Mulder,” she said, once they were alone in the doctor’s office. She laid her hands on his chest, felt the filmy residue of the chemicals on his turtleneck. “Where’s your hotel?” She asked.

“What?”

“Your hotel. We’re going back there.”

He searched her eyes for hints, a double meaning, any indication of her intentions, but she wouldn’t let on. Not yet.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

It would take at least a day to organize the blood testing and to get anything like results, and she’d flown all the way out here to make sure he was okay. The least she could do this afternoon was… make sure he was okay.

Careful of his bandaged arm, she stripped him of his shirt just moments after his hotel door clicked shut.

“Chemicals,” she said. “Even if they don’t make you crazy, they can’t be good, right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Chemicals.”

His confusion dissipated, replaced by something else entirely. He was catching on. She trailed fingers over his bare chest. “Do you think they got on your skin here? Through your shirt?”

“Probably.” His eyes were glassy coals. “They’re everywhere.”

“You need a shower, Mulder.” She was already tugging at the fly of his jeans.

“Scully, they probably got on you, too,” he said, pulling at her suit jacket. “I mean, you were checking over me. Can’t be too careful.”

“You’re right.” She was already out of her shirt. “I mean, who knows what this stuff could do to us.”

“Asthma.”

“Cancer.”

“Alzheimer’s.”

“Liver damage.”

“Eczema.”

“Suggestibility is the least of our worries.” They were both naked now and nudging each other toward the bathroom with wicked looks.

“Are you feeling suggestible, Scully?”

She looked over her shoulder at him as she reached for the tap. “It’s possible.” That smirk. “Why, what are you suggesting?”

“Me?” he asked. The shower ran hot and he loomed over her until she backed carefully under its spray. “Oh, I have some ideas.”

He held his bandaged arm outside the spray and stepped in beside her.

“I’m always open to hearing your theories, Mulder.” She’d ripped the tiny hotel bar soap from its plastic and was sliding it over her body.

“Oh, but—“ he let out an almost imperceptible grunt as the soap passed over her breasts. “I was thinking more along the lines of praxis, rather than theory.”

“Ah.” He reached for her with his good hand, but she ducked away with a mischievous look.

He whimpered. “Scully.” That bottom lip protruded in the goddamned sexiest pout. “I’m wounded,” he said. He shook the wrapped arm held outside the shower.

“Are you suggesting that I lay hands on my naked ex-partner in an unprofessional manner?”

She was swiping the bar of soap in lazy circles over her abdomen—circles that angled up, up to the bottoms of her breasts and then down to the apex of her thighs. She was just out of reach. Mulder locked his eyes to hers and his expression was igneous heat, forged from involuntary separation and sweet, purloined reunion. “Yes,” he said, and suddenly the game felt over.

She stepped back within reach, and he yanked her against him, skin to skin at last in the steamy pounding water. His swollen cock pinned tight against her soapy middle, and he tilted his hips to grind and slide gloriously with her. He brought his mouth down to hers while she raised her soapy hands to his chest. The easy friction between them was sublime—tongues, fingers, nipples, palms, all crying out in lubricated glee.

“Mmm, I missed you,” she mumbled against his mouth. His good hand was moving down between them to cup more slippery wet heat. He dipped a finger inside her, curled it toward him, and she groaned against him.

“Me too,” he said. “Look what happens when you’re not around.”

“S’what I’m saying. You’re a mess, Mulder.” She was gliding the soap along his shoulders now, massaging muscle and skin with slick fingers that couldn’t help make their way back down between them. Glistening soap-bubbled fingers gripped his erection and smoothed it up and down. He was deliciously hard, and the lathery friction made him groan and thrust against her palm. She pumped him again and again, helpless to stop as his own fingers dove and dipped and coiled inside her.

She was so close, but wanted more. She’d dropped the soap during some ecstatic convulsion, and the water was beginning to wash away the suds. She stilled his hand and nipped gently at his nipple. “Mulder.”

“Mmm.”

“Bed. I want both your hands.”

He gave her left breast one last slippery tweak and then turned to stop the shower. They dried each other quickly, if inefficiently, and grope-stumbled toward the bed. They toppled onto it in a pile of entangled limbs, laughing and grinding their still-humid bodies. Scully straddled him, fingers scraping in his spiked wet hair. She got what she wanted: both his hands gripped her now, on hips and breasts and finally cupping her face, pushing untamably wet strands of hair back behind her ears. He pulled her down to kiss him—a deep, soul-melting kiss—and she replied by dragging her center slowly along the length of his cock. He moaned into her mouth and couldn’t help the involuntary thrust up against her.

“You ready?” she asked.

“God, yes,” he answered. “Always.”

She slid down onto the thick length of him and squeezed, adjusting to his fullness before arcing her back and pulling her head up like some sea-goddess out of water. She set their bodies in a slow, oceanic rocking, one hand braced on his chest and the other at the place where their bodies joined, rubbing small circles around her swollen clit. He squeezed her steady and pitched up into her with her every downward sway. Pressure and pleasure were stoking in a lava-hot kiln that accelerated their fevered thrusts.

“Mul—I’m gonna come,” she whimpered.

“Fuck, Scully, yeah, come,” was all he could manage in his own frenzied quickening. She rocked against him once more, twice, and then it was an erratic bobbing as she slumped in ecstasy moaning only “ohhh ohh” into his chest while he heaved upward in his own final throes with another “ahhfuckScully.”

She fell against him, and he wrapped his heavy arms around her, binding their forms until they could speak again. He felt a wet kiss below his clavicle and answered it by squeezing her ass with both hands. After a moment of sweet savoring, she rolled carefully off him and grabbed at the tissues beside the bed. When they were cleaned up, she draped herself across him and he held her there.

“Mulder,” she murmured against him. “I think I like your praxis better than your theories.”

He pinched the back of her arm and kissed the top of her head. “I think I like when you’re suggestible, Agent Scully.”

“Hmm. Good thing you’re not prone to paranoia.”

He laughed into her hair and she smiled, glad he’d regained his sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaanyway, that’s a thing I wrote. This fulfills prompt #111 for tumblr's X-Files Porn battle, and the ep was given to me as part of “The Unsexy Files” challenge (to write smut about an unpopular or unpleasant episode). It’s short because “Blood” kinda sucks and I was half drunk while writing. Thanks for giving it a read!


End file.
